The market for transaction cards such a merchant gift cards continues to grow. Such cards may be subject to fraud, for example by a thief removing a valid gift card from a card holder that is used to activate the card, and inserting a fraudulent gift card in the holder. This activity, sometimes referred to a swapping, results in activation of the valid card held by the thief and non-activation of the fraudulent card held by the unsuspecting consumer. As a result an ongoing need exists for improved transaction card package assemblies, which is addressed by the present disclosure.